Am I Insane?
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: A Girl Encounters Alex Shooter And Gets The Idea To Move To Tashmore Lake. Soon After She Meets Mort....
1. Default Chapter

**Oh yeah and when the person's speaking, if its in Italic's it someone other than her, if its not in Italics, its her.**

**('Her' is the person telling the story)**

**Have you ever been lost and were never found? Did you have some dreams that never came true? Do you love someone, but do not know who it is yet? All of these things have happened to me throughout my life. Everything except one thing, I did love someone and I didnt know who it was at first, but I figured it out quickly. This person completed me, like a missing peice of the puzzle....**

**_'BANG BANG BANG_!'**

**I woke up and looked around, who the hell could it be now? I put on my blue robe and my blue fuzzy slippers and shuffled downstairs. I tried to tame my blonde matt of hair, but it made it worse, I looked like a bushy lion. I went over to the door and opened it slowly, my dog bounded out the door and started growling. There was this man with a bunch of papers in his hand, smiling.**

**_'Hello, miss, could I spare a minute of your time.'_**

**Oh jesus, he was selling something. We both stood there, the man still smiling.**

**_'May I come in?'_**

**I opened the door a little as the man barged in, who the hell does he think he is? He sat down on my couch and plopped down his papers. I didnt know what to say or do so I sat beside him.**

**_'Miss, I heard you were thinking about moving...'_**

**How the hell did he know that? I swear, this guy was stalking me or something. **

**'Yes...um I am thinking about it....'**

**The man nodded and plopped his papers in my lap, ok enough is enough. I picked up the papers and set them down on the table, I really needed to know who this guy was. **

**'Exuse me sir, um, what is your name?'**

**The man laughed, and I really found this funny (sarcasm).**

**_'I'm Alex, Alex Shooter.'_**

**Shooter eh, never heard of him, but he had a accent, really thick Mississippi accent. Alex stared blankly back at me, I shuffled through the papers and found one that caught my interest. I held it up....**

**'Where is this?'**

**He cocked his head and stared at the paper and then he put his hands in his lap.**

**_'That would be Tashmore lake, a very beautiful place if I dont say so myself.'_**

**Tashmore Lake, sounds far off into the woods, far away from people. I needed to know how much he wanted for it, I really liked this Tashmore Lake.**

**'Um, Mr. Shooter, how much do you want for this place?'**

**I won't say the exact number, since I actully forget it, but it was a little expensive. I still took it though.**

**Three Weeks Later **

**The house was completely empty, everything was in box's. I looked around at my old home, I guess I really would miss it. I heard the movers honk they'e horn and I headed out the door.**

**After the movers loaded everything, it was off to Tashmore Lake. I gave them directions to the place just in case we got separated. The clouds were rolling in soon and it might get a little wet. After about, lets say about six hours I saw a big sign, 'Tashmore Lake'. Yay we are finally here. I stopped the car and grabbed my wallet, I needed a drink anyway. I took my glasses off and popped in my contacts over my blue eyes, seems I forgot to put them in. There was a little diner, with really ugly green doors. I went up to them and tried pulling on them. **

**'No door handle? What the hell.....oh.'**

**The door handle was on the other side (stupid me). I stumbled inside and everyone stopped they're talking and stared at me, maybe they dont like strangers. I sat on a little stool as the man beside me eyed me funny, I cleared my throat. The women behind the diner counter came up to me and smiled.**

**_'Are you new here honey?'_**

**I was kinda off in my own little world and it took my a couple of seconds to reply.**

**'Yeah, I'm moving off in the woods.'**

**The man beside me moved over a stool, what did I smell funny or something.**

**_'Oh honey...'_ **

**The women shook her head and gave me a sympathy look, what was with these people. The women put her hand over mine.**

**_'Dont move down there, theres a murdered.'_**

**Ya right, probably just some rumour. I shook my head and smiled.**

**'Listen lady, I dont belive in rumours, so I just think I'm gonna leave.'**

**I stormed out of the diner and into the storm.**

****

**How was that? My first Secret Window fic! Mort is coming up soon, so dont you worry! So R&R and tell me if its good or bad! Thanks!**

**!# Sara #!**


	2. Scary People And Muddy Clothes

**The storm was really bad, I had given the movers directions to the place just in case we got separated in the hard rain. I was praying that I had enough windsheild washer fluid to get me through the drive. I stopped at this sign, behind this sign was this really creepy road.**

**'Must be home.'**

**I drove down the road and it looked like a Blair Witch movie or something. There were no houses and I saw glowing little eyes everywhere. I saw one house though, but only one light was on, I wonder who lived there. Hopefully they were nice neighbors, or are nice neighbors. I squinted my eyes and saw the moving van, I couldnt see the house through the rain though, damn rain. I shut off the car and got out of the car, my shoes kept on getting stuck in the mud. I couldnt hear the movers, I couldnt see them either, maybe they were inside. I dug the house keys out of my pocket and went up to the door. I tried to turn the doorknob, just in case they left it locked, nope. I tried to put my key in the knob but I couldnt see. I was getting soacked and I couldnt get into my house, just damn great. I didnt know what to do, so I kneeled down and waited. I could hear some footsteps, but figured it was just the rain pounding on the roof.**

**'_Exuse me.'_**

**I screamed and fell backwards in the mud. I looked up at someone in a hooded raincoat.**

_**'Do you live here?'**_

**Jesus Christ this person scared the crap out of me, it was a typical horror movie moment. I thought he was some phyco killer or something (hehe). I didnt know whether to answer or not, I didnt really want anyone to know I was living here, just in case those murderer rumours were true. **

**'I am just moving in, but the movers seemed to have disapeared or somthing.'**

**The person started to laugh, I didnt think it was that funny really.**

_**'They are over at my house, they wanted a place out of the rain. Come on, you need some dry clothes.'**_

**I actully have some dry clothes, but they are all in box's inside the van. I trailed behind the man, well I figured it was a man. Had a manly voice, but then again you never know. We came up to the house, illuminated by the man's flashlight, he shone it all around and I got a good look of the place. There was one thing that was a little weird though, what was with all the corn? We came up to the porch and walked inside the house, and there were the movers, all laughing and having fun. I walked inside and cleared my throat. They all looked at me and I could tell they were guilty. One of the movers stood up.**

_**'We are really sorry miss, but we were sick of waiting out in the rain.'**_

**Well so was I. I nodded and tried to keep my muddy pants from hitting anything in the mans house. I didnt need to clean everything tonight, tonight was horrible enough.**

**'Well I would have been sooner if the woman in the diner didnt go on about some murderer.' **

**One of the movers coughed out his Moutain Dew ands stared at me with wide eyes, maybe he had a phobia with murderers? I kinda raised my eyebrow when I heard someone clear they're throat behind me. I turned around and my eyes went wide open, damn that man is gorgeous. **


	3. Silence

_'What about a murderer?'_

The man's eyes shifted towards the movers who were rolling they're eyes, it was really comical. I kinda pressed my weight all on one leg and lifted the other one up, hoping he'd laugh or something so I could get out of this awkward situation.

'Well, Sir the women at the diner told me there was some murderer around that killed his wife or something. I dont really belive that crap anyway.'

The man set down his can of Moutain Dew and looked around the room, everyone was silent, except for the mover who choked on his Moutain Dew. The man was awfully quiet and never looked me straight in the eye, actully he never looked at me at all. After a bit he spoke, and it was really deep and low.

_'Did they give any names?'_

I went back into my memory a bit.

**!FlashBack!**

_**'Are you new here honey?'**_

_**I was kinda off in my own little world and it took my a couple of seconds to reply.**_

_**'Yeah, I'm moving off in the woods.'**_

_**The man beside me moved over a stool, what did I smell funny or something?**_

_**'Oh honey...' **_

_**The women shook her head and gave me a sympathy look, what was with these people?The women put her hand over mine.**_

_**'Dont move down there, theres a murderer.'**_

**!End Of Flashback!**

'No She didnt give any names actully, she just said there was a murderer.'

The man nodded and sat down beside one of my movers, everyone was very uncomfortable, including the man. Actully 'the man' was a really weird name to call someone so I finally piped up.

'So...sir, whats your name?'

He sat there for a second, it looked like he didnt hear me. The movers were all looking at him, he didnt even look back.

_'Mort Rainey, and dont call me sir, too formal.'_

I didnt like being called 'miss' or 'ma'am' or 'missus'. I could understand Mort a little bit, I also understood why he lived in the middle of nowhere. I sighed and got up, looked around and clapped my hands happily.

'Well we should go Mort, we have things to unload.'

He nodded as all the movers shook his hand and did the thank you's. Then one by one they went out the door. I shook Morts hand and gave him a little smile.

'Well thanks for helping us out of the rain.'

He was awfully quiet, it was really weird. I was hoping he would speak or at least do something, nod or cough. Nothing, he looked like a statue. I walked out the door and stared at the house, it felt very eerie all of a sudden. I shuddered and walked to my house.


End file.
